Immortalize
by CrazyRach
Summary: I've been searching for her for months now. It's been exhausting. It's been hell. But I won't stop. I'll either bring her home or die trying. The world can't forget Kelly Jones. Because I wont let it. *Sequel* Polly's POV to Memorise. Read the story through the mind of the geek herself and see things Kelly missed. Rated M.


_**Hey everybody! So I did a silly thing and started writing this fic, before I finished Memorise... I never learn. So adding to the numerous list of other stories I now have to complete I give you this, the sequel (sort of) to MEMORISE. I figured, hey what would it have been like for Polly? And yes, I am even sillier enough to say I even wrote a Belle version too. Apparently one or two takes on a story wasn't enough. So enjoy this first chapter and please bear in mind you will be waiting quite a while for updates. I refuse to begin regular writing for this until Memorise is completed. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about or would like to read Memorise here, ; s/9703033/1/Memorise. As always memories will be written in bold, languages spoken by characters that aren't English will be in italics. Happy readings! **_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cole? Get up already"<em>

Somebody kicked my bed and then walked away. I opened my eyes and immediately checked my phone. It's a bad habit. I always wake up and check it. It doesn't matter where I am I do it. I feel like a kid with a ridiculous OCD. It's annoying. Every time I tip it up and blind myself with the screen light I'm praying there's a message waiting for me. But there never is. And every time it happens another little part of my hope dies.

_"Quit daydreaming and get up"_

I looked away from my phone and glared over at him.

"Stop pretending you're in charge and get the car ready" I snapped back as I pulled myself to my feet. He rolled his eyes at me

"I'll stop pretending when you do" He retorted in English. I didn't even blink.

"I'm not. I'm the second, therefore-"

"Jones only picked you as second because you're best buddies," his face screwed up in disgust then, "But she's not here so-"

"Go get the car ready" I said slowly. If he was feeling smart today he'd know not to talk back. I was in no mood for his shit.

He left after that. I suppose I was visibly seething anger. Good. It was about time he listened to me. I tucked my things away into my satchel and pulled it over my shoulder before I pulled my jacket on. The leather snagged a little on a cut on my shoulder and I winced with the heat stinging down my arm. I pulled my shirt collar back to peer at it. It'd bled through the night, my shirt was ruined. No time to sort it now though. My hands patted the small parcel in my breast pocket, making sure it was still right where I left it, before I started to leave the room. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I started walking out and I quickly pulled it up. My heart was pounding a mile in my chest and I was breathing fast.

_Please be her. Please god let it be her. _

"Hello?" A voice sniggered on the line and closer behind me and I turned back to him with a scowl. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and gave me a pitying look.

"She's not coming back, Polly. She's dead. Just accept that" I shook my head at him and tucked my phone away. She wouldn't give up on me. So I'm not giving up on her.

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Polly, this isn't healthy. You can't obsess over her. Jones is dead, just accept it and go home"

I shook my head at him, "She's not dead. I know she isn't"

"How? How do you know that? She hasn't contacted us, she hasn't magically turned up to help. It's been months, Polly. She's not coming back"

"She isn't dead," I insisted throwing his hand off my shoulder. He couldn't understand it. Me and Kel had this bond. If she was dead I'd know. But she wasn't. I could feel it, "She's alive and she's going to find us"

His eyed me pityingly and shook his head, "I know it's hard, Polly. But you can't keep doing this to yourself-"

"What would you know?!," I burst suddenly, "You don't know anything about us. You don't know Kelly. She's alive and she's looking for us. So get out of my face and get the car!"

"Pol-"

"Now!" I ordered sternly.

He sighed to himself and stormed out muttering to himself. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm down. I was so mad with everything. And I felt so weak. I felt drained and tired. I missed her so much. I slumped back on the bed and held my head in my hands. Kelly was alive. She was. Because if she wasn't then this was all pretty pointless.

"Ready when you are Cole!" Cooper shouted loud;y in to me.

I rolled my eyes. We already had a few tails and he just didn't understand the concept of subtly. I seriously didn't understand quite how he managed to make it through the entry exams. I'd have flunked his arse on level one.

"Stupid jerk" I mumbled stumbling to my feet and walking out into the hot LA afternoon.

I glanced around myself as I walked out to the car where he was sat all nice and comfy behind the wheel bopping his head to the stereo. He had this smile on his face that said he liked being in charge of such a nice looking sports car. Seriously the guy was such a child. I looked away from him for another glance around, and I felt my heart stop. Over there, walking across the street, was that?

"Jones?!"

I was hallucinating. Surely I was hallucinating? I started walking, ignoring Cooper and ignoring the slow traffic blocking the street up. That looked like her. The girl definitely walked with Kelly's swag. I took a deep breath. If that was her then great, long search over. But if it wasn't I was about to get the biggest wave of self pity hit me in the face.

"Cole! What the fuck are you doing?" Cooper snagged my wrist and pulled me back. I pulled his hand off and turned back to the street , searching her out again. I couldn't lose her.

"Look! That girl across the street. Who does she look like?"

He frowned at me and then glanced up at the street. I watched his eyes dance over it. He shook his head

"Which girl?"

I groaned frustrated and pulled him off me so I could turn towards the street again. I panicked when my eyes grazed the curb she'd been walking and it was empty. I shoved cooper out of my way and walked my side a little, scanning the crowd again.

"There!" I called pointing her out.

Cooper grumbled and walked over. That's when I noticed the guys following her. They walked slowly, slyly. Like they were tailing. I swallowed. She didn't look like she'd noticed them.

"Cooper.." The girl was still walking, looking around like she was lost. I could just make out her frowning. What was wrong with her?

"Cooper-"

"I'm walking, I'm walking!" He snapped. I flicked him a glare and he quickened his pace from snail to walk. I quickly turned back. And noticed the guns pointing at the girls back.

"Jones!"

The girl looked up. The men did too. My heart flatlined. Cooper grabbed me and pulled me off the street. I just caught sight of her running a corner with the men following.

That was her.

That had to be her!

"Are you mad?!" He half pulling, half carrying me back to the car and pinning me to it when I started to walk back to the kerb. He was looking around us quickly, scouting for tails. I knew I shouldn't have just walked out into the street like that, not with what I had guarded in my pocket, but I couldn't stop myself. Mission evidence be damned.

"That was her!" I told him excited and panicked, "It was Kelly!" He sighed at me and dropped his eyes from me

"Polly, c'mon-"

"Give me the keys," he looked back at me, "Give me the keys, Josh"

He stared at me for a few seconds, hard and strong like he was trying to find something in my eyes. He shook his head, "I can't believe im doing this"

He handed them to me and moved back to let me go. I span round and leapt in behind the wheel and started up. He walked round the car and slipped in beside me with a tiny smile.

"You're lucky I'm not the bossy sort of man" he grumbled at me. I rolled my eyes at him and punched the car into first.

"I'm lucky you're lazy" I told him as I kicked down. The engine growled and the tires span before I let the clutch go and we sped forward. Cooper was shaking his head beside me, he seemed amused by my driving.

"I didn't have you down for the girl racer, Polly"

I hid my smile. Everybody said that about me. I never understood why though. I was a st trinian after all. The first thing they teach you about cars is how to drive like you're The Stig's daughter. Sometimes we didn't even need lessons. Just a head girl willing to jump a car with you. I winced a little. I had to stop thinking about her.

"There's a few things you don't know about me, Josh. Now shut up and look for her"

I cut past the traffic and curved the car down the block. I was glad driving here required you to be on the right side. It meant I could find her while cooper craned his head around me. My eyes kept flitting between the road and the kerb but no matter where I looked I just couldn't find her. It made me mad. Kelly always had this vanishing trick about her. She could slip out of a crowd no problem. Hopefully it was still saving her skin. But I couldn't help but be confused by it all. If she was alive, why didn't she call me? Maybe she was looking for me, that's why she was here too. But she knew my number. Something had to have happened. Something bad.

We kept driving for another few minutes, just following the boulevard up. Beside me cooper had given up looking, and I didn't need to look back at him to know what he was thinking.

"Pol-"

"Shut up" I snapped pulling the car up into a parking bay. I didnt want to hear his theories on how I'd been seeing things due to exhaustion. I didn't need telling I was mad because I knew. He tried to take my hand but I hopped out before he could touch me.

"Hey you gotta pay to park! Hey Miss!"

I ignored the meter-maid and kept walking, following some sense in me that made me walk into a side alley. My eyes scanned the ground for footsteps or any signs that she'd been here. My heart stopped when I saw a glint of silver sitting on the hot tarmac. I crouched by it and picked it up.

A bullet shell.

I swallowed thickly and stumbled on. That couldn't be the end of it. There had to be more. If I could find the gun I could get prints. And if I found a body..

"Cole! Wait up!"

I could hear footsteps and light panting follow me up the alley. I turned when he caught up with me. He was smiling at me but his smile dropped when he noticed my expression, "What is it?"

I held the shell up. His eyes took it in before they looked at me sadly.

"Pol, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare" I snapped turning back to walk on. He didn't stop me. Just followed quietly behind like an obedient little puppy. I wish he wouldn't. I wish he'd go back to the car. I didn't want his pity. I already felt like I was dying inside.

We walked a little more and stopped again at the end of the alley I looked up and down the street outside but nobody was around. It was empty. I studied the building a moment. It was nothing special. Just an old apartment block nobody lived in anymore. I walked back to Cooper. I didnt want to but we had to go. He gave me a new smile and patted my shoulder a little akwardly. He turned on the spot to walk back to the car and hit his head on a ladder drilled into the wall. I tried not to laugh at him but it was hard. So hard.

"Son of a-"

"Shh!" I thought I heard something. A voice. Swearing under its breath. I held my hand up when he started to talk again and I strained my hearing. I couldnt hear the voice though. Just the traffic from the main road. I was just hearing things.

I rested my hand on the ladder rung and leant my head against my arm. My shoulder hurt when I did that but I didnt care. My best friend was gone again. I didnt care about anything.

"_Polly, we should get going. We have a plane to catch. The informants are waiting in Spain_" He said softly beside me. I nodded. He was right. Kelly might be gone but we had to carry on. That was our job. That had been her job. Grief always came last.

"I'll give you a minute" He whispered squeezing my shoulder gently before walking away.

I let myself crumble a little once he was a good few feet away. I silently sobbed into my arm a moment before I told myself to pull it together. Kelly wouldn't have any of this. She'd probably slap me into being sensible again. But then if Kelly were here I wouldn't be so out of control.

"She'd kill me" i mumbled with a little laugh at my image of how kelly's expression would be if she saw me right now. It'd flick from shocked to confused straight down to lost and needing a manual. God i missed that girl.

I used that image of her to strengthen myself enough to straighten up. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked down. Thats when I saw something on the ladder. Between the rusted metal and the brick was a splash of red. I stretched up and touched it. I didn't need to look at it to know what it was. I already knew. I frowned to myself and looked around the alley again, calculating the distance from where I found the shell to the ladder. Twenty-eight feet. Kelly was fast. Very fast. And she'd already had a head start on them. I crouched and stared at the ground, at the dirt surrounding the bottom of the ladder. No footprints. I let out a frustrated breath and stood up again, eyes finding the rungs on the ladder. And there! Dirt. Fresh dirt. Stamped in between the grooves in the metal.

I quickly thought it all over, thought about the sort of scenario that would have lead to this. I closed my eyes and thought in Kelly's shoes. If I was chased I'd have run down into somewhere heavily populated so there were plenty of witnesses. Nobody wants to waste bullets and get caught after all. But Kelly wasn't like that. She didn't like needlessly endangering innocent people. So she'd run down the alley. She'd sprint as fast as she could. She'd hear them running after her, entering the alley. Maybe they'd shout at her. Then she'd think what to do. She didn't have her gun so that meant hand combat. But there were two and they did have guns. So she'd look ahead and decide. Keep running to the end and risk getting shot? Or find another way?

"She climbed!" In my shocked realisation I almost shouted it.

I quickly grabbed hold of the ladder and leapt up it, climbing as fast as I could. I knew I needed to be quick if I wanted answers. I needed to be quick incase Kelly was still up there bleeding. My eyes travelled over the buildings brickwork as i heaved myself up. I was looking for blood but I never found any. And it made me frown again. If she'd been shot then surely she'd be bleeding badly?

"Shit.."

I'd found where the bullet hit.

I swallowed as my brain analysed it all without consent. Shattered bullet fragments. Which meant a powerful gun. It had to be to have hit from so far away and made this much of an impact still. Most bullet fired would have split and made a small hole. This one had near on disintegrated the shell. I calculated the diameter of the deep hole it'd made in the brickwork and figured it'd been a fifty calibre bullet at least. If I had to guess I'd say it'd been a pistol handgun. Old fashioned like in the movies. Maybe a Magnum. I swallowed down my fear.

_If Kel had been hit with this… _

I ignored all the images in my head of bodies i'd seen ruined by shot wounds and renewed my efforts to get up on the roof. She had to be alive still. She just had to be.

"Kel?!" I shouted as I reached the last rung. I was half expecting a weak reply. Was half expecting her to lean down and give me a hand up with a smirk that sad she'd just got away with it. But when I climbed up onto the roof there was nothing. Just an empty roof.

I walked a little ways onto the roof just to make sure but it was no good. If anyone had been here they were long gone. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks as I walked the rest of the roof. I just wanted to make sure.

"Nothing!" I shouted angry. I kicked an old bag of rubbish and collapsed to my knees sobbing. Now I'd never know. I'd never know if that was Kel, and if it was, whether or not she was still alive.

"She's still alive. I know it" I whispered to myself.

I dragged myself up to my feet again and leant against the edge of the roof, eyes drifting towards the ground. I watched a few people walk past. Listened to them laughing as they joked about somebody they knew from school. I felt miserable. That used to be us. My phone starting buzzing in my pocket. Probably Cooper wondering where i was. I pulled the package out of my pocket. i felt like throwing it away from me. This was why Kel was missing. This entire fucking mission. I tucked it back into my pocket and made a mental note to print off my resignation letter when I got back. I was done with this job.

"I was just checking something out, cooper. I'm on my way" I mumbled into the phone.

I hung up on his reply and found myself staring at the building roof opposite. For some crazy reason I felt like jumping across it. It wasn't a big gap, it could be done. You just had to be a good jumper. Which I was. And so was..

So was kelly.

I leapt up again, hope reigniting in my chest. That was an easy jump. And there was no other way off the roof. I backed up a little and leant forward ready, counting quickly to three before I sprinted and leapt. The sun blinded me a little and the wind whipped my jacket back. Both made me lose focus a little and made me scuff up the landing. I landed too heavily on my feet and twisted my right ankle causing me to trip onto my knees. The momentum of the jump carried me further so that I rolled across the roof, hitting my back into the wall by a skylight. I groaned to myself. I hadn't been that ungraceful since training.

"Kel?" I coughed dusting gravel off my jacket and thigh. Nobody answered.

I stood up cursing my stupidity. I'd jumped and hurt myself for nothing. Just a brainless act of impulsiveness. I suppose I'd been around Kelly so long it'd worn off on me. I let out a deep sigh and decided to leave. I'd wasted enough time. My phone rang again as I walked over to the fire escape and i answered it quickly by hanging up straight away. But it carried on ringing.

"Cooper, for fucks sake! Let a girl gri-"

"Pol? Is it a bad moment?" I blinked and checked the I.D. Shit. I couldn't do this today. I just couldn't.

"Belle? Hi. Erm, Im sort of in the middle of something right now.." I lied hoping she bought it and hung up. Should have guessed she wouldn't take the hint though. She was Kelly's girlfriend after all. And a bloody Fritton too. Double the stubbornness.

"Im sorry, I just wondered if-"

"No" I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly. Belle breathed slowly out and i felt terrible, "Look Belle, Im still looking. Im not giving up. Promise"

"I know. I just… I was hoping by now.."

"Yeah"

We both went quiet, both thinking about kelly. Belle started to tell me about the school, probably trying to brighten the chat. I smiled and played with kelly's bracelet as I listened. It was helping a little hearing about home. I wanted so much to be there right now. What I wouldn't give to be in that dorm on my laptop with kel and belle acting all sappy around me again.

"Sorry, im rambling. You dont want to hear about the totties. Just call me if you find anything. Okay?" I nodded.

"Of course, Belle"

"Then I guess I'll-" I cut over her quickly. I'd been scuffing my boot against the ground as she spoke, just trying to ignore the new rise of dread that came with my realising i'd have to tell belle the truth eventually. And I'd kicked a clump off gravel up.

"Hang on a sec" I told her as I crouched and picked up the clump. I crushed it in my hand and I stared at the dirty red staining my hand. My eyes flew down and I slapped a hand to my head. I was such an idiot! There were fucking signs right under my feet!

_"Fucking idiot!"_ I cried at myself in italian. I was so worked up I'd forgotten English.

"Polly? Is everything okay?" Belle' voiced asked in my ear suddenly. i jumped startled. i'd forgotten about the phone call. I nodded and then verbalised that I was fine when I realised she wasn't actually here to see me nod.

"I've got to go belle. Catch you later" I hung up before she could reply. Rude, maybe, but I was busy following the splattering of blood on the roof to care much.

Kelly had been here alright. She'd jumped, ballsed the landing like had and carried on running. She was alive. Bleeding a little but alive. I grinned to myself and looked over at the other roofs when the blood ran to the edge. She could free run like there was no tomorrow, kelly. I wasnt sure how far she'd get feeling weak and pained by a bullet. But she'd gotten away and that was enough for me for now. I could still find her.

"And I will"

I'd promised.


End file.
